


All Hallow's Eve

by darkstark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sexual Content, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstark/pseuds/darkstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like Lysa Arryn scorned, but Sansa is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just for fun, because I wanted to write something with a Halloween theme, so don't take it seriously. I hope you like it, and happy Halloween to everyone!
> 
> I obviously don't own any of the films/characters mentioned in here. Duh.

The Starks’ house looked a little bit like a goth gingerbread house with all the jack-o-lanterns placed on the porch, the fake spider webs and the scarecrow in the middle of the garden. Catelyn had overdone it a bit, Petyr thought as he was ringing the doorbell.

“Baelish! Come in, come in” Ned greeted him on the door trying to be heard over the music and laughter pouring out in the night. “Lysa is already here with Robin” he added as Petyr stepped in. He was dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi, complete with a lightsaber and all. _What a total dad_ , Petyr thought somewhere between amusement and scorn. 

On the inside the house was even more heavily decorated than the outside. The lights were dimmed, but he could see the tons of fake spider webs, bats and ghosts hanging from everywhere, even more jack-o-lanterns, witch cauldrons, crows and skulls on the bookshelves, skeletons and zombies propped in corners. It was like a madman with an unhealthy Halloween obsession had been left to run rampant. The other guests seemed to be in the spirit of the thing though. Robert Baratheon, Petyr’s boss, was dressed like King Kong and kept drumming his fists on his chest and making what he clearly thought were gorilla sounds. Little Rickon, in an unfortunate attempt for a Peter Pan costume (he looked more like shrubbery) seemed to be very entertained however, which only made Robert laugh a thunderous laughter and increase his efforts at gorilla-ness. Only Stannis, sitting sullenly on a couch next to a skeleton and looking very much like one himself, didn’t seem to appreciate the festive spirit.

“Petyr, how lovely that you came! Do you want a drink? Lysa is upstairs with Robin, should I let her know that you arrived?” Catelyn had suddenly appeared carrying a tray with caramelized apples, the perfect hostess. She was dressed as Princess Leia, complete with the buns and all, and Petyr almost snorted with exasperation. _What a total mom_. There had been a time when he would have found anything Catelyn did or said divine, but it seemed now that this time had passed.

“Thanks, Cat, I’ll find Lysa on my own” he said with a cordial smile that hid his annoyance. Why did everyone want him to go to Lysa already? Couldn’t he spend a moment away from the overbearing hag?

Catelyn looked ready to say something else, but her attention was distracted by Robb and Theon dressed as gladiators, having a swordfight with Bran who was dressed as a pirate. Somehow they managed to be louder than Robert Kong and the music together and Catelyn run to them to scold them. Petyr headed to the buffet, wondering why the Starks thought it a good idea to combine family and business parties in one big chaotic pandemonium. 

“You should try the punch” Arya told him when he approached the table heavily laden with pumpkin pies, apples, muffins with Halloween decorations and a big cake shaped like a fuzzy spider. The girl was dressed as zombie Wednesday Adams and was loading her plate with something that looked like human fingers. “Go on then” she said with a sinister smile.

“Who spat in it?” he asked quickly. He had spent enough time around the Stark children to know that if Arya offered you something, there was probably something wrong with it.

“Theon dared Robb to do it, but Robb is a coward so Theon did it himself” Arya replied with an impish look on her face and left.

Petyr resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the childishness of two grown men, and tried to fix himself a drink instead. _Anything but punch._

“Boo” a woman’s voice whispered in his ear. He cursed under his breath, thinking that Lysa had found him already. But when he turned he only saw Sansa, and her sight made his mouth go dry.

Her copper red hair was brushed to one side, hiding half of her face and cascading over one shoulder. She was wearing purple long gloves and a strapless red dress with a side cut and plunging neckline. The fabric was shimmering in the low light, hugging her figure tightly in all the right ways. Petyr tried to say something, but suddenly he had no words.

“Shame I didn’t bring my bunny ears” he finally managed.

“Shame indeed. What are you dressed as anyway?” she asked eyeing his simple, yet stylish suit. “Dressing like a soulless corporate man doesn’t count if you already are one” she added with a wink, and he couldn’t help but laugh. She never seemed to care about hurting his feelings.

She took a quick look around then; no one was looking at them. Without a word, she headed towards the hallway and started climbing the stairs to the upper floor. Petyr followed her without a second thought, almost as if a magnet was pulling him towards her.

“You little minx” he growled in her ear once they were inside a room and pinned her against the door. 

“I take it you like my costume then?” she asked in a breathy voice.

“It’s not very scary, but it’s _killing_ me”

Sansa laughed, a sound clear like crystal, and kissed him full on the mouth, not even trying to fight the grip of his hands on her wrists.

He pressed himself against her, his hands now cupping her face. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt her small, firm breasts pressing against his chest.

“We don’t have much time, Lysa is somewhere around-” he said quickly, but Sansa cut in.

“I know, with Robin. He has a bad stomach ache”

Petyr started planting small kisses across her collarbone. He really didn’t care about the brat's stomach ache.

“Do you know why?” she asked, and he felt her skin vibrating under his lips as she spoke. He grunted to show her that he couldn’t care less.

“It’s because I dared him to eat all his Halloween candy” Sansa whispered in his ear.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked up to meet her clear blue eyes. They were sparkling mischievously, confirming his thoughts. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

It was his turn to kiss her on the mouth, her sweet taste and soft lips fogging his mind even after all these months. He felt her arms pulling him closer to her, and one of her long shapely legs being wrapped around him. He was growing hard from the moment he saw her in her costume, so unashamedly sexy, but feeling her silky skin under his fingers and tasting her warm, wet mouth made him mad with desire.

His hands traveled hastily to the dress’s neckline, freeing Sansa’s breasts from their confines, only to trap her rosy nipples between his fingers. He heard her gasp, and even her gasps sounded amused. Before long he felt her grinding against him, and it was his turn now to moan. She was always quick to retaliate. She gently, but steadily moved his hands from her breasts and lead them lower, over her torso, down to her belly, and stopped at her hips. He looked at her in question, but she only smiled her mischievous smile. His hand slipped lower, at the inside of her thigh and then travelled upwards. He was already hard as a rock and long foreplay was not part of his plans. He stopped. She was wearing no panties, and she was wet. He looked at her, and she looked smug. Oh, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to him.

He kissed her hungrily, his tongue fighting hers, one hand still pinning her on the door and the other fumbling with his belt. At last he was free, and Sansa’s lusty and determined gaze as she pushed him closer to her made his member twitch violently. He buried himself inside her with force, her wet, warm darkness inviting him in. She let out a cry, but neither of them cared, the music was loud enough to cover their illicitness. 

Her arms and legs were wrapped around him possessively, and his hands were digging in the soft flesh of her rump as he was fucking her against the door. His pace was hurried and hungry, animalistic. It was always so much sweeter, so much dirtier when there was the risk of getting caught. Her nails were digging in his neck and he was pumping hard, as if he was trying to get even closer to her, as much as possible, because she was the most beautiful and wicked creature he knew.

With a final thrust he found his release inside her, and for a moment he felt everything darkening around him as he slumped against her soft and fragrant body.

“Do you have a tissue or something?” Sansa asked as she was tucking her breasts back in her dress. Petyr was sad to see them being covered again.

“We should probably get back to the party. My darling girlfriend must be looking for me by now” he said begrudgingly as he was handing her a packet of tissues.

“If she annoys you so much, why don’t you just leave her? You already got your position in Baratheon Industries.” Sansa said as she wiped herself. There was something so commonplace and yet sensual about it, that Petyr thought he would go hard again if we weren’t so spent already.

“My position is not yet entirely secure, and the scandal…” he said, his voice trailing off, distracted by the bump in his jacket pocket.

“I almost forgot, I brought you what you wanted” he said and placed a flat box in her hands.

She squealed when she opened it. Inside the box was the ornate paper knife they had spotted in that antique shop just a couple of weeks ago. Sansa had insisted she must have it, and he had complied. It was endearing how entitled she felt to everything. In this way, she wasn’t much different to him.

“Thank you, Petyr. And you had it engraved too!”

“Yes, it’s your initials. I still don’t understand what you want with an old thing like that”

“Oh, sometimes I wonder the same thing myself” Sansa said with eyes full of mischief, and Petyr had the odd feeling that the joke was on him.

The door opened with force then, pushing Sansa and making her stumble, and Lysa burst in.

_Oh, great._

“I heard you” she said in a trembling voice, her eyes wide. She was dressed in something that alluded to Victorian times. Rochester’s insane wife perhaps?

“You heard what, darling?” Petyr asked calmly. He was sure he could get out of this, as he could get out of anything.

“It’s not very polite to burst into someone’s room without at least knocking first, aunt Lysa” Sansa said sulkily as she was regaining her balance.

“What’s this?” Lysa asked and picked up the paper knife Sansa had dropped. She didn’t seem to have paid attention to her niece.

“It’s the paper knife dad gave me as a present. I was showing it to Petyr” Sansa said with ease and Petyr silently admired her quick thinking. 

“What have you done with her, Petyr?” Lysa asked, ignoring Sansa once again. “What have you done to her young, pretty body?”

“Lysa, I don’t understand what you’re going on about” Petyr said, sounding genuinely baffled.

“Don’t lie to me!” she shouted, and pointed at his crotch with the paper knife she was still holding in her hand.

Petyr looked down. His belt was still unbuckled and his zipper undone.

_Oh._

“How could you do this?” she shouted and Petyr instinctively took a step back for every step she was taking forward.

“I gave you everything, your position, your status, you would be _nothing_ without me!” Lysa was still taking steps forward, but Petyr had reached the open window and couldn’t go anywhere.

“And this is how you repay me! By fucking that little _slut_!” she shouted, her eyes now red with tears, her lips wet with spittle. Her hand was brandishing the paper knife, but she didn’t even seem to notice.

“Lysa, please, come to your senses! Nothing happened between me and Sansa” Petyr raised his voice to be heard over her wails and tried to sound as earnest as possible. The paper knife was much closer to him than what he liked.

“Stop _lying_! I can’t let her have you, Petyr. I love you too much” Lysa said, suddenly calm. Petyr saw the glint of metal pass in front of his eyes and he was sure the pain would come soon – but then Sansa was there, and Lysa was _flying_.

There was an ugly noise, and when they peered from the window they saw that Lysa had landed on the silly scarecrow in the garden, effectively ruining it. There were long cries of pain, and this is how they knew she was still alive.

“ _Oops_. Mum is going to be very upset” Sansa said calmly, and Petyr wasn’t sure if she was talking about her aunt or about the scarecrow.

“You _pushed_ her” he said incredulously. 

“Well, she was going to stab you. With _my_ paper knife. It was self-defense or something. I never liked her much anyway; she always told me I would get fat if I ate so many lemon cakes.” She sounded disinterested as she spoke and her face was calm. To him, she looked more beautiful than ever.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” he blurted before he could check himself.

Sansa laughed, and finally peeled her eyes from Lysa to look at him. People had started pouring in the garden. Someone was calling an ambulance.

“I thought you wanted to avoid a scandal”

“There will be one anyway. Go out with me. Properly”

“And leave all my other lovers?” she asked with a laugh.

“I hardly think your other lovers provide so many thrills” Petyr said dryly.

“Very well, I will go out with you, properly” she finally said, looking amused as always. 

“I better go down too and look concerned. Happy Halloween, Petyr” she said then and with one last velvety kiss she left the room.

Petyr stayed by the window, his fingers touching his lips. It was the best Halloween he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> The closest I ever got to celebrating Halloween was when I was an exchange student in Poland. Even though the products in Tesco would have you think that Halloween is an actual thing there (there were hairbands with purple sparkly bats on springs attached to them, which of course I bought), Polish people mostly care about All Saints' Day, which is quite a solemn affair.  
> There was no Halloween party anywhere, and we just ended up going to our favorite pub. There were some nice jack-o-lanterns here and there, but that was it. By the end of the evening we were quite disappointed. There had to be _something_ spooky that we could do. We settled with going for a stroll in the soviet cemetery next to our dorm and making a silly found footage movie, and went to bed satisfied that at least we had _tried_.


End file.
